


Monster

by cscsunshine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coupzi, Fluff, Jicheol, Kisses, Lovers, Other, bestfriends, cheolhoon, sick days, woocoup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cscsunshine/pseuds/cscsunshine
Summary: Just Seungcheol complaining how sick and dying he is.





	Monster

Jihoon and Seungcheol's been together for God knows how long. Seungcheol's been jihoon's savior when he first transferred in middle school, eversince the first day seungcheol reach out his hand to little jihoon they've been bestfriends.

For Jihoon, Seuyourheol's hugs and cuddles are normal. Seungcheol's kisses are normal. Well they've been together for almost 10 years and just like cliche stories, he developed feelings for Cheol. Seungcheol on the other hand is naive and it's fine. 

"Jihooooooonnnnn" ji just rolled his eyes hearing his bestfriend's whine. He's been whining for like 2 hours straight now. 

"Can you please Shut up, Cheol. I'm studying and you know that we have exams next week! the fuck are you doing anyway?" Ji hissed as he tried to pinch seungcheol on his thighs because his arms are killing ji for hugging him like a koala. 

Jihoon put down his pen and turned to his bestfriend which is now currently head down probably lips pursed like a duck and now about to cry. 

He sighed as he put his hand on cheol's forehead to get his temperature but Seungcheol just swatted his hand and move away. 

Now he is sulking. Great. 

"Can you stop? I'm trying to get your fucking temperature you idiot!"

And like he heard some ice cream vendor. Seungcheol looked at Jihoon with twinkling eyes and he grinned like he won some game. 

"I learned something today!" Seungcheol giggles actually fucking giggles while making his way back to Jihoon's side. 

Seeing that his bestfriend is actually fine, Jihoon got his book and resumes his reading but immediately interrupted when Seungcheol get his book. 

"Choi--" 

No. It's not like something surprising, but still whenever Seungcheol's lips landing on his own, it always feel so magical. 

He just closed his eyes as he placed his hand on Seungcheol's forehead still not forgetting his intention to get his bestfriend temperature since he got fever from playing under the rain last night. 

The magical moment's been stopped as Seungcheol whined again like a child.

"The fuck?" Jihoon snapped. It's not like he kissed Seungcheol first! 

He was about to explain when Seungcheol beat it onto him. 

"You're supossed to get my temperature from kissing!!!" Seungcheol said as he rolled on Jihoon's bed completely messing with Jihoon's sheets which the younger just fixed before Seungcheol came into view complaining that he is so sick and dying and he needs jihoon on his side. 

Completely annoyed by the older's action-- which is not normal on daily basis, but completely normal when he's sick-- Jihoon tried to wrestle Seungcheol out of his bed but the older took him smoothly and cuddles him. 

"Jihoonie~ i feel so heavyyy" seungcheol murmured snuggling on jihoon's neck and lightly pecking the younger's shoulder. 

Jihoon smiled slightly on his bestfriend's actions. 

"Jihoonie, jihoonie~" Seungcheol hummed his bestfriend's name like it's the most wonderful name as he kisses the younger's cheeks on every name he chants.

Jihoon faced his bestfriend causing the older to shut up for a minute. 

"Are you seducing me?" Jihoon blurted out staring on the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen. 

Heat instantly creeped on the older's face, he's blushing and that made Jihoon chuckle. 

"S-shut up." Seungcheol pouted and jihoon took that opportunity to kissed his bestfriend's lips. 

Seungcheol seemed so shocked he didn't blink his eyes for awhile. 

Jihoon can't help but to laugh on his bestfriend's cute action.

Seungcheol came to his senses a minute after. Realizing what happened he immediately tops on his bestfriend as he traps him between his arms. Legs tangling with each other, he stared right onto the eyes of his bestfriend. 

Jihoon on the other hand closed his eyes and Seungcheol smiled on that little action. 

He loves Jihoon so much and he find the younger so irresistible he just wants to kiss him all the time. 

"I love you" Seungcheol chanted as he pecks on Jihoon's lips countlessly. 

Jihoon blushed on this. His hands made it way on Seungcheol's hair and lightly tugged on it. 

"Aw!" Jihoon and Seungcheol chorused. 

Seungcheol bites on Jihoon's lips a bit hard, startled by Jihoon's tug on his hair making both of them yelp in pain. 

"Tf cheollie!" Jihoon's now sitting on the bed caressing his reddened lips. He's about to to get up and go wash his little lips but Seungcheol already snaked his arms around him, now he's hugging the life out of jihoon from his back.  

"Sorry, love~" the older whispered on his lips. 

"Im sorry~" Seungcheol kept saying, each word pecking on Jihoon's neck up to his cheeks. 

"I love you, jihoonie~" he finally said as he tilts the younger's head kissing him fully on the lips.

Despite the hard position, Jihoon kisses Seungcheol back. Murmuring his i love you too in between their kiss. 

Seungcheol groans fixing Jihoon's position making the younger straddling him  

He brushes Jihoon's hair as he deepened their kiss, the younger encircled his arms around Seungcheol's nape gently caressing the older's hair. 

They both pulled away for air. Jihoon meet the older's eye as he placed his forehead on the older's.  

"I think you're not going to let me study tonight" jihoon said playing with the olders hair.

"Yes, i need you full attention" the older pouted 

"Im dying can't you see?" Seungcheol even added that makes Jihoon laughs in amusement

"No you are not little monster." Jihoon coos his bestfriend. 

"A monster for your lips hoonie, gonna devour that real soon!" The older once again giggled placing jihoon flat on the bed as he cuddles the younger peppering him kisses. 

"Yea, whatever cheollie. I'm yours anyways" jihoon nonchalantly whispered as he caresses the olders cheeks. 

"Mine. Mine. Mine" Seungcheol said kissing the only person he loves and that's how their night ended. Safely tucked on each other's arms having their own magical world. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm smiling while writing this fic. Can you imagine how fluffy they are. This is requested by a friend. You can also request or suggest! Thank you so much!


End file.
